Colores
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Shouto piensa en su color favorito y porque es así. Fanfic yaoi Midoriya x Todoroki


Hola *w* aquí traigo otra historia mas de boku no hero academia pero esta vez es romance *w* así que espero que os guste ^^

Boku no hero academia no me pertenece pero adoro a Shouto así que me lo quedare por un rato... si no lo devuelvo no es mi culpa xD

 _Advertencia: Fanfic yaoi así que si no te gusta este género no leas_

* * *

 **Colores**

Si le preguntaban cual era el color que mas odiaba lo mas probable es que respondiera al instante. Ese era el rojo, como el fuego, como la mitad derecha de su pelo, como la cicatriz en su cara, como las llamas de su padre. Por el contrario, si alguien le preguntaba cual era su color favorito la respuesta tardaría en llegar, el azul no le disgustaba pero tampoco lo adoraba, el marrón era muy común... pero si lo pensaba bien había uno, aquel que le parecía bastante especial y ese era el verde. Muchos decían que ese era el color de la esperanza y puede que no se equivocaran pues también era así para el joven pero porque siempre que pensaba en ese color una cara llena de pecas pasaba por su cabeza por un instante y gracias a eso el verde era sinónimo de esperanza para Shouto.

Desde hace bastante que se había enamorado de ese chico alegre que le había tendido una mano cuando más lo necesitaba, que lo había sacado de aquel agujero donde llevaba estancado desde que era niño, de donde no era capaz de salir por sí mismo por culpa de todo el odio que lo destruía lentamente por dentro, pero gracias a Midoriya logro avanzar y cada vez que parecía querer apartarse y volver a aquellos días oscuros el de pecas estaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa prometiéndole que todo estaría bien y para Shouto eso lo significaba todo.

Para alguien que nunca o casi nunca había sentido cariño de pequeño aquello era algo extraño, cada sonrisa, roce o frase que intercambiaban hacia latir a su corazón como loco y la calidez que sentía en el pecho le parecía la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo pero al ser Midoriya alguien tan brillante era obvio que estaba rodeado de personas que también se sentían atraídos por su luz y eso causaba celos a Shouto, el sabía que era imposible que el chico se fijara en el de la forma que el deseaba pero tenía miedo, terror de que se olvidara de él y algún día lo dejará abandonado así que sintiéndose una molestia comenzó a apartarse, pensando que quizás si era el el que se alejaba en un futuro le dolería menos. Se alejo y volvió a tener la actitud distante que tenia al empezar el curso, como cuando aún no eran amigos. No había pasado una semana cuando el chico de cabellos verdes se acercó preocupado.

\- Todoroki ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Te noto distante - preguntó Midoriya nervioso

 _Tu,_ quiso decirle Shouto pero no se atrevió.

\- Nada - mintió el mas alto mientras desviaba la mirada

Midoriya lo miró entrañado, sabia perfectamente que Shouto era el tipo de persona que nunca desviaba la mirada ante nada por eso mismo le pareció muy extraño.

\- ¿Acaso no confías en mi? - preguntó el menor decepcionado

\- No es eso - añadió Shouto

\- ¿Entonces que? ¿Me odias? - preguntó Midoriya cada vez más deprimido

\- No te odio, es más bien lo contrario - dijo Todoroki nervioso - Tu eres tan brillante, tan alegre que no creo que juntarte con alguien como yo te haga bien, no deseo hundirte en la oscuridad y soy egoísta por quererte todo para mi mismo, temo que me odies si descubres como soy en realidad - confesó Shouto avergonzado

El de pecas jamas creyó que escucharía algo así y menos de parte del joven, pero por una parte no pudo evitar alegrarse, pues Shouto admitió que era importante para el y eso ya era un gran paso.

\- Todoroki tu no eres el único egoísta, desde que somos amigos pude ver como poco a poco dejabas de ser tan solitario y te abrías a la gente, eso me hizo muy feliz pero al ver como te llevas bien con Iida o Momo no puedo evitar sentirme celoso, siento que en algún momento te alejaran de mi lado además de que puedo notar como te mira ella, esta enamorada de ti y si se vuelve mutuo tu ya no tendrás tiempo para mi además de que cuando me imagino que ella te toca o toma tu mano no puedo evitar sentir un malestar y no me gusta esa sensación - explicó Midoriya avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar

Shouto se sorprendió ante lo que escuchó, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios sin poderlo evitar.

\- Puede que yo este malentendiendo esto, pero eso sonó como una confesión para mi ¿Yo te gusto? - preguntó el joven midiendo sus palabras para no asustar al de pecas

Midoriya palideció ante la pregunta, no tenia pensado confesarse y menos de ese modo ¿Que pensaría Todoroki de el? ¿Le daría asco? el chico bajo la cabeza con temor y no dijo nada más, pero aquello le dio a entender lo contrario al chico frió y caliente.

\- Lo siento, yo no volveré a preguntar de nuevo - añadió Todoroki decepcionado logrando que Midoriya levantara la cabeza

El menor no era bueno reconociendo emociones pero con Todoroki era otra cosa, el podía leerlo como un libro abierto y podía apostar su quirk a que en esos momentos Todoroki se veía herido y el odiaba ver esa expresión en su rostro así que inconscientemente llevo su mano a su mejilla, justo un par de centímetros separado de su cicatriz y la acarició, seguido de una sonrisa de esas que Shouto tanto amaba, aunque esta vez se notaba su tristeza en ella.

\- Siento hacer que pongas esa expresión, ahora que empezabas a sonreír, por mi culpa - se disculpó Midoriya sintiéndose culpable

\- No es tu culpa, soy yo el que estaba tan desesperado por calor que malentendí tus sentimientos, es solo que cuando me tocas se siente tan maravilloso que creí que tu sentías lo mismo, pensé que era mutuo y que me amabas al igual que yo lo hago - explicó Todoroki con tristeza - No volveré a tocar el tema nunca más -

Shouto se giró para abandonar la sala pero en ese instante algo pareció encajar dentro de la cabeza de Midoriya y abrazó a Todoroki por la espalda, evitando así que abandonara la sala. Pudo notar como el mayor se tensó ante el contacto y su pulso se acelero.

\- Yo... yo creo que hubo un malentendido entre nosotros - dijo Midoriya murmurando nervioso - Yo pensé que habías descubierto mis sentimientos por ti pero en su lugar hablabas de los tuyos y yo... -

\- ¿Y entonces que sientes por mi Izuku? ¿Me amas o soy solo un amigo para ti? - pregunto Shouto sin moverse pues tenia miedo de girarse y encontrarse al menor con una cara de decepción

\- Yo quiero proteger a Todoroki de todo lo malo, quiero verte sonreír, poder decir que eres mio y no tener que preocuparme por tu popularidad, también quiero tocarte de manera diferente a como lo hacen los amigos - confesó Midoriya completamente avergonzado mientras pegaba su frente a la espalda ajena

Shouto no dijo nada pero posó sus manos en las ajenas y las aparto con cuidado, sorprendiendo así al menor que se sintió confundido pero antes de que pudiera añadir algo sintió los brazos del mayor aferrarse a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello o como si estuviera desesperado por sentirse querido y que todo era real. Midoriya posó su mano en la cabeza del mayor y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

\- No voy a irme a ningún lado, pienso estar a tu lado protegiéndote - prometió Midoriya - Porque te amo -

Y eso es todo lo que Shouto necesitaba oír.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os gustara *w* y como siempre si me dejáis un review yo me alegraré :) bye~


End file.
